


Just Before Bed

by EntreNous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually when they can grab a night off duty together, Jim has plans that involve neither of them wearing pajamas for the entire night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Before Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Domesticity Fic Meme at tumblr, “Rubbing noses.” Somehow I totally forgot to put this on AO3 when I wrote it about a month ago.

When it happens, Jim assumes it’s a mistake. 

He should know better, seeing as how Spock is the one to do it. Spock’s not exactly one to make mistakes. But on the other hand it’s not so weird to think it could have happened in error. After all, Jim’s accustomed to being the one who acts playful, who draws Spock in with a mischievous smile or a sly wink while Spock regards him seriously and generally seems as if he’ll never unbend (before he really, really does). 

They’re in their quarters together, both worn out from overlong meetings and hashing out shore leave schedules and dealing with all the un-fun minutiae that comes from keeping a starship running. They’ve already gotten undressed, Spock carefully putting away his uniform and changing into his soft black sleeping clothes while Jim stumbles around through balling up his command shirt and yanking on his threadbare t-shirt and ratty red plaid flannel pajama bottoms. 

Usually when they can grab a night off duty together, Jim has plans that involve neither of them wearing pajamas for the entire night. Tonight, though, there’s no thought of sex, no matter how much either of them might want to. Jim knows for sure he’s ready to start snoring as soon as his head hits the pillow. And he can tell Spock needs rest after he’s stretched himself to the limit between his science department commitments and regular ship’s business. 

By the time Jim’s brushed his teeth and ready to join Spock in their bed, he’s so overtired he doesn’t just lean in to kiss Spock goodnight. No, at this point he gets giddy enough at the prospect of at long last going to sleep next to his boyfriend that he leans in with ostentatiously fluttering eyelashes, his lips puckered up oh-so-obviously demanding a kiss.

But his goofing around gets pulled up short when Spock draws back slightly and their noses rub together.

"Whoops!" Jim grins and goes to re-angle, this time ready to turn in his silly good night gestures to a real kiss before they fall asleep. 

But it happens again, slow and sweet, a little rub back and forth of the ball of Spock’s nose against Jim’s. 

Jim’s eyes close as he takes it in, the tiny touch connecting them in unhurried, deliberate motion as they lie close together but not yet embracing. 

When his eyes open, he looks at Spock’s dark eyes, unmistakably full of fondness and love as Spock regards him in turn. It’s probably the least sexy thing they’ve done together physically and yet somehow the most intimate thing Jim can remember experiencing with a bed partner.

"Good night," Spock murmurs, one last press of his nose against Jim’s. Then he settles Jim in his arms and instantly falls asleep. 

Jim takes a little while longer to slip under. But when he sleeps at last it’s with his nose tucked against Spock’s neck and his hand on Spock’s side, feeling his heart thrumming them through the night.


End file.
